


Beauty of the Ball

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one wants to fly solo to the biggest celebration of the year, and yet you find yourself in that exact predicament.  That is until a very kind king decides to change that.





	Beauty of the Ball

The battle was won, Erebor reclaimed, and thanks to the amazing healing power of the elves, everyone got out with their lives.  Sure, Thorin had to use a cane to walk and Fili had some back problems now, but they were alive, and that was all that mattered.

 

It is what brought the company to this day.  It was about a week before the big celebration.  They were going to call it “Thorin’s Day”, to honor the bravery of their new king as he faced the dragon and reclaimed his kingdom.  Many argued, and by many you mean Nori and you, jokingly, that it should be named “The Company’s Day” but it didn’t have the same ring to it.

 

Planning and preparations were in full swing, the food being planned, wine and ale purchased, the now golden floored hall being decorated, it was a site to see.  Now that the other dwarves had returned, life was bustling once again in Erebor, it was great to see the carefree smiles that no longer held worries of dragons and death, but instead were optimistic of the future.

 

So here you sat with Tauriel, enjoying a cup of tea as you both looked over some preparations you had been assigned.  Each member was given a special task, as Thorin was more trusting of the company than some random strangers.  You and Tauriel were tasked with creating a guest list for those from Dale and Mirkwood, for obvious reasons.  You just had to double check them, then make the invitations.

 

“And that’s it.”  You said, laying the list down, having checked it about twenty times in the last two days.  “How’s your list?”

 

“Finished.  I had Legolas check it before hand to ensure all was well.”  She gave a sad sigh, it has been a few days since her friend had left to the north.  But she quickly hid those sad feelings behind sudden excitement.  “Have you gotten everything you need for the celebration?”

 

“Umm…yea, I guess.  I was thinking of volunteering for guard duty.”  You shifted in your seat as you were placed under the elf’s intense glare.  Your eyes fell to the floor as she asked the inevitable question.   

“Why?”

 

“Well…I mean…”  Strange, your chair was suddenly very uncomfortable, you couldn’t find a good spot.  “I just…I don’t have a date.”  You said with a sigh, feeling utterly embarrassed.

 

“A date?”  Under other circumstances, it would have been funny how Tauriel didn’t understand what you meant, but now, it was like a dagger to your pride to admit that after traveling for months with fourteen men, not one of them had even considered to ask you to attend with them.  At first, you thought it was a difference of culture, but then at dinner a couple nights ago, you heard them talking of who they were escorting. 

 

“So, you don’t want to go alone?”  Tauriel seemed to be taking your troubles to heart, which on one hand was so very sweet, but on the other…it led to this statement.

 

“Why not attend with Kili and me?”

 

“I am not going to spend the night being a third wheel!”  You didn’t mean to shout, but you were just done with this conversation.  “I’m sorry…let’s just finish these, alright?”  You spoke as you waved Bard’s invitation in the air.

 

“Of course.” 

 

And like that, thankfully, the topic was dropped.  In fact, it was almost forgotten, until you were arriving back to your rooms later.  That was when you received an invitation that made your jaw hit the floor.

 

_Lady of the Company,_

_I would be most pleased if you would attend the celebration with me.  I know you are new to the ways of this world, so I took the liberty of getting you a few things._

_Thranduil_

 

You looked to the guard who handed it to you before slowly stepping into your room, where the most beautiful gown you had ever seen was lying across your bed.

 

000

 

After a quick yet heated discussion with Tauriel, followed by lunch with Thranduil, you were still in shock that you, the random human from the modern world, would be attending the celebration with the elven king…woah.

 

Thranduil had admitted to overhearing your conversation with Tauriel.  You tried to rebut that you didn’t want a pity date, but he silenced you with the most beautiful words you had ever heard.

 

“It is not out of pity that I have asked, but out of greed.  I am greedy as I heard you had no escort and had to act quickly, for I want the honor of escorting this beautiful flower to the festivities.  I want to be the one all wish they were for I would have you on my arm.  I asked as a man who wants to spend a joyous evening with the woman whose smile can brighten the darkest of nights.” 

You were not ashamed to say you swooned.  Who wouldn’t when a king elf speaks to you like that?  When you first met Thranduil, you weren’t sure what to think of him other than intimidating as hell, but now…you thought that deep down he was just a giant softy.  Between this, and how he acted all fatherly towards Tauriel, how you saw how he was affected by Legolas leaving, he was just so sweet.  And to be honest, you were so excited for the celebration.

 

000

 

You dried yourself off from your bath, sighing contently when you spotted the starlight lilies by your bed, a gift from Thranduil.  Tauriel had explained to you that they meant beauty and innocence.  You let out an almost school girl-like giggle as you leaned over to inhale their subtle scent.  It was clean and soft, and almost…fruity?

 

A gentle knock came from your door, pulling you from your botanical bliss.  “Hello?” 

 

“Good day, my lady.  Lord Thranduil has sent me to help you prepare for the evening.”  A tall elf maid gave you a little bow before quickly ushering into your room.  “We shall start with your hair.” 

 

You gulped as she set down a box on your desk and motioned to the chair.  “Please, I will be quick.  Then Lord Thranduil said he would meet you at the base of the stairs.”  You chuckled as you thought to yourself, going to a ball-like vent with a handsome elf king, and I get a stairway entrance?!  Awesome!

 

000

 

“What are you doing here?”  Thorin growled out at Thranduil as the elf walked forward.  “This is where the company is to meet for their entrance.”

 

“I am aware.”  Thranduil took up his space at the base of the stairs.  TO say he was livid to hear no one of the company thought you worthy to escort was and understatement.  How could not even one of them think to ask you to be their escort?  In reality, he thought you were too good for them, a point that would surely dawn on these idiots soon, he figured.

 

He did everything he could to ignore Thorn’s grumbling and that of the others when they started to arrive.  They meant nothing to him, he just wanted to be the one to see you walk down those stairs.  He was certain you would look as beautiful as a full moon and starry sky. 

 

And he was right.

 

He could hear the room suddenly silence as you came into view.  Some of the dwarves behind him whispered awed statements of how beautiful you looked.  But they were all wrong, in Thranduil’s mind.  Beautiful was not a good enough word for you.  Your deep blue gown swayed as you took each step.  The bodice hugged your upper half perfectly, the silver intricate designs that were embroidered into it shone in the firelight like little diamonds and stars twinkling in the distance.  The dress then belled out from your waist, accenting your form.

 

Thranduil could hear the little clicks as your shoes landed on each step.  His eyes racked up from your feet to your face, taking in the stunning goddess that was before him.  Your hair was expertly pulled back and into an elaborate braid that trailed down your back.  He could see the two starlight lilies that were woven in the back of your style poking out around your ears. 

 

Those gorgeous ears, he thought to himself, as his eyes spotted the ear cuffs that adorned both of your ears.  He had them specially made for you, not that he would admit it.  They were of bright silver, matching the silver in the gown, and were pulled up on the edges that went up around your ear, so it looked like you had the pointed ears of an elf.  And at each tip was just the tiniest sapphire.  Around your neck was a matching necklace.  Woven silver with small sapphires in between them. 

 

You had now reached the last few steps and Thranduil raised his hand out to you, smiling into those beautiful eyes of yours as you took his hand to allow him to help you down the last steps. 

 

Your heart was pounding when you took Thranduil’s hand, letting him guide you down and around.  You looked up to him with a soft smile before speaking.  “I must say, my lord.  I have never been pampered more in my life than this day.”  You joked with him.  

 

He let out a slight chuckle before Tauriel stepped beside you to complement your look and gown.  Thranduil stepped back to let you two have a moment as he turned his attention to the dwarves.  Amazing, in just few steps down the stairs, you managed to silence each and every one of them.  He would have to ask you to teach him this amazing magic later. 

 

He stepped off to the side as he bent down to whisper to them.  He ensured his voice was low enough that you wouldn’t hear him, but that they would.  “If you are all so taken with her beauty, perhaps next time you should ask her to be your escort.  It is my understanding that she was planning on being a guard, as none of you thought she was worthy of your time.”  He paused as he saw the realization dawn on all their faces.  “Although, I should thank you.  I never would have thought I would have been able to have this honor of escorting her.  Thank you for that.”  With that he stood up and made his way over to you, putting your hand on his arm as he escorted you into the great hall. 

 

You weren’t sure what had happened after that.  Just as Thranduil and you stepped out into the hall you heard and uproar behind you.  You quickly turned to look over your shoulder as you saw the dwarves shouting at one another.

 

“Fili, what is the meaning of this?!” 

 

“It’s not my fault, Bofur said he was going to ask!  I didn’t want to be in the way!”

 

“Now, don’t you put this on me!  Nori said he had asked!”

 

“I said I was going to, but then I thought Bifur was!” 

 

The shouting continued as you turned to your date.  “What on earth is going on?” 

 

“You will have to excuse them, my dear.”  He said with a smug look on their face.  “They just realized that they all lost the chance at a truly amazing evening.”  He smiled down at you as you let out a little giggle.

 

“You like tormenting them, don’t you.”

 

“Of course.”  He admitted quickly.  “But I am enjoying your company more.” 

 

Needless to say, you enjoyed the evening.  Thranduil pulled you out on the dance floor multiple times, holding you close to him as he softly whispered the steps to the dances you didn’t know.  The two of you chatted the rest of the evening, enjoying some jokes and stories that were so unique.  And by the end of the night, Thranduil had escorted you back to your room and laid a sweet kiss upon your hand.

 

“There is something waiting for you at your desk.”  He said with a gentle smile before giving you a little bow.  “Until next time, my lady.”

 

“Until next time.”  You said as you gave a little curtsey of your own.  “Thank you for such a marvelous night.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

 

The smile couldn’t be torn from your face for days following, for not only had you had an amazing night with Thranduil, but the surprise waiting for you in your room…was a personal invitation to be his guest and escort to the upcoming starlight festival in Mirkwood.  And much to all of your dwarven friend’s dismay, you accepted the next day.


End file.
